


Plentiful Healing

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Actually Really Tender, Breast Expansion, Enhanced Healing Magic, F/M, Mid-crimson flower time skip, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Even with the war raging on, Linhardt finds himself more dedicated than ever to understanding Hapi and her unique constitution. In his constant search for new spells and methods to help her heal or even to lift her curse-- On one particular night, Linhardt's experiments bring about some unintended, but not unwelcome side effects.
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hapi x Linhardt





	Plentiful Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kind of crack-y kinkmeme prompt but as per my ususal, it also became very heart-felt and super fun! Hope you enjoy!

Hapi sits on the examination table, her legs swinging idly as she waits. It’s routine by now, LInhardt in his pursuit of unlocking the secrets of her constitution asked her to join him for regular exams. And while the war rages on outside the walls of the imperial fort, the two of them at least have been able to find some relative stability in the recent moons. Linhardt does eventually arrive, just before Hapi feels like she just might doze off.

He is dressed rather casually, long teal pants and a white shirt tucked into the high waistband. The fringe around his face is pulled back into a small ponytail behind his head, revealing how his round babyfaced has begun to harden over the years. But beyond Linhardt’s usual enrapturing appearance, Hapi also notices something different about his demenour.

For one, Linhardt appears, animated, enthusiastic. Not unseen, but rather rare for one as listless and subdued as he. Hapi raises an eyebrow but doesn’t bother to ask him, as she knows that he will explain in due time wether she asks him to or not.

Linhardt then skips over to the examination table, his eyes alight with that familiar joy of discovery. “Hapi! I know that I am late, but I promise this will be completely worth it,” he says standing there in front of the examination table between her open legs.

Hapi regards him blankly. “Sure, whatever. Let’s just get the boring part over with, alright?”

She says while grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off over her head with both hands. She isn’t wearing any sort of undergarment, and so her petite breasts fall out with ease and sag gently against her ribcage.

Linhardt cannot deny that he enjoys the sight of her exposed chest, but it was common enough by now that he can maintain a decent level of professionalism, at least for the duration of the exam. Especially since her body was still is such dire shape. She was scarcely more than skin and bones, even after well over a year eating plentiful general’s rations and receiving the best medical care.

Linhardt examines Hapi for any injuries or any other physical symptoms, checking her skin for scaring or magical discolouration. Such things were not uncommon, and tended to appear and disappear; her skin still seeming to remember the torment which she still dared not speak aloud.

“So,” Hapi begins while Linhardt takes a moment to write down notes on a sheet of paper. “What’s this big discovery of yours?”

Linhardt perks up and then turns back towards her, his eyes shining. “Indeed. I have found a new restorative healing spell. One that might help you replenish some of your body mass.”

Hapi raises an eyebrow. “Huh, so that’s what it was about,” she says, trying not to be disappointed, even though it was still so difficult not to accidentally become infected with the hope that he might have found a cure for her after all.

Linhardt’s eyes however have begun to rest on Hapi’s chest again, and she lets out a scoff. “Go ahead and just grope my boobs since you clearly want to.”

Linhardt’s eyes widen and his cheeks darken, and Hapi has to suppress a smirk and how direct of a hit she had landed. “Well,” he says, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. “I will need to make physical contact with your skin in order to perform the spell.”

“Great,” she shrugs. “So we can just take out two birds with one stone.

Linhardt nods and manages to meet her eyes before busying about with finishing the spell preparations.

When he returns, he takes off his jacket and pushes up his shirt sleeves, flexing his long fingers as they begin to buzz with white magic. Hapi appears bored again as she waits, swinging her legs and occasionally nudging Linhardt with her feet. She looks off into he middle distance, but she can glimpse Linhardt’s usual look of concentration, now dusted with a distinct pink flush.

Hapi lets out a small gasp, feeling his cold fingers rest against her breasts. She has to bite down a sigh, even as his palms press in and gently massage the sensitive flesh. Linhardt however stops almost immediately, a small frown curling at his lips.

Linhardt then drags his hands down her chest to rest on her sides, eliciting a shudder from Hapi. Within moments she feels Linhardt’s familiar magic, and she lets her eyes fall closed as the warmth permeates her.

Hapi can feel it, and it feels nice, as it always does when Linhardt heals her. She has to hold in another sigh and leans back on her hands, letting her head lull back while she basks in it. The warmth however, feels quite different this time. It is not just the tingles of bruises healing or scars being erased, instead she feels…full. Like the magic is pooling under her skin. It bunches up, in her stomach, her hips, and her breasts. Almost like warm water flowing and collecting within her, and even accompanied with a feeling of weight. Linhardt said it would restore her, so perhaps it was giving her more healthy fat stores. Hapi only hoped that she doesn’t look too bloated by the end of it, but for the moment, it feels heavenly.

“Ah,” Linhardt lets out a sound of surprise, perhaps having only noticed something. Hapi then opens her eyes, and sees Linhardt’s face again. Cheeks bright red, his eyes still fixated on her chest, which while she doens’t mind, finds that it piques her interest this time.

“What’s up Linny? You’re usually so great at not getting distracted—” Hapi then finally looks down, and sees exactly what Linhardt is so enraptured by.

For an instant, Hapi doesn’t even recognise it as her own body. It’s her same complexion, same smattering of birthmarks and freckles, now just more filled out. Surely her stomach, hips and thighs were also affected, but the most obvious was her breasts.

“Woah, they’re huge…” Hapi says, carelessly cupping both breasts with her hands which she quickly regrets.

A completely different kind of heatsuddenly erupts within Hapi. The contact of her own palms sends a shock of electricity down her spine. She feels it flush in her clit and she squeezes her thighs together as a load moan falls from her lips.

“Hapi!?” Linhardt exclaims, using one hand to brace himself on the examination table while her legs clamp down on either side and keep him from moving away.

Hapi lets out a series of deep breathes and looks at Linhardt with a heavily-lidded expression that makes the blood in Linhardt’s face promptly rush lower.

Hapi very slowly begins to rub her breasts is slow circular motions, keeping eye contact with Linhardt the entire time. She moans again and one leg hooks around Linhardt and pulls him even closer between her legs. Sweat is clearly dripping from his brow as just the sight of her pleasuring herself threatens to overwhelm him.

They had been teasing at this for a while now, and so Hapi doesn’t mind. She finds that she likes the way that Linhardt looks at her. Not only does he not see her as a monster, but he clearly wants her; desires her.

“Linny,” she gasps, rutting her hips back against his, feeling his erection grow obviously at the pressure. “I’m guessing this isn’t what you had planned.”

“No, not exactly,” he says, succumbing to her encouragement and rolling his hips back against her with a low groan. “But I cannot say that I—dislike this outcome.”

Hapi lets out a breathy scoff, pausing to give herself a bit of a break even as Linhardt’s closeness alone seems to be fanning her flames more than she could anticipate. She then lies back on the examination table, looking back at Linhardt expectantly. “Well, it looks like I have a new issue that I need your help with, doc,” she drawls while keeping up the slow grind of their connected hips. She grabs one breast and holds it up towards Linhardt’s face. “Here, just touch them as much as you want.”

Linhardt doesn’t hesitate and immediately leans forward to place both hands on her breasts. Linhardt rubs her breasts slowly at first, staring at them, feeling them between his fingers, how they do feel like real, full breasts and not some sort of magic construct. This is Hapi’s body, only what had been kept locked away by years of malnourishment and mistreatment.

Linhardt runs both thumbs over Hapi’s nipples, causing her to shudder and let out a long shrill sound. Hapi’s face shows her completely lost in the pleasure, her constant forced composure, her fear of feeling too much— it all melts away with but a few flicks of his fingers.

Linhardt’s mouth has begun to water, some of his saliva finally dripping out onto her chest. Hapi stares back at him with lidded eyes and drags his face closer to her chest. Linhardt complies, letting his right hand fall from her chest while his left hand continues to heavily fondle the other.

Linhardt’s tongue laps out and he quickly latches around the bulbous nipple. She wails again, louder than he has ever heard her scream before. The sounds of her pleasure only spur him onward. His tongue drags up and down the surface of her breast, circling the nipple and rubbing it with the pad of his tongue.

As overwhelming as it is, Hapi still watches him, observes him. Sees how Linhardt all but consumes her so ravenously. And she finds that, truly she herself had been wanting this for a while. She had been wanting him to touch her more than just the cold contact from the regular medical exams. She wanted Linhardt’s hands to linger, to trace over her skin. And she had even spared a thought to how his slender fingers might feel plunging between her thighs. Thinking about Linhardt’s fingers inside her, Hapi’s mind suddenly jumps to what else of his she could take.

A sudden spasm wracks Hapi’s body and she slams her hips harder into Linhardt’s stomach. She wraps her legs around his lower back and lets out a breathless moan, her voice stuttering and cutting off as she suddenly orgasms all at once. She gushes, more fluid seeping through her undergarments and slicking up her inner thighs.

Hapi lets her legs fall away and lets herself breathe heavily. She pushes linhardt back, his lips reluctantly parting from her breast only with her insistence. Linhardt isn’t able to stand up and he just collapses to his knees, gasping for air with his arms resting on the edge of the table.

This leaves Linhardt face-to-face with Hapi’s drenched underwear, the scent keeps his attention and even makes him start drool again. But with Hapi recovering from her high, Linhardt’s hand then finally reaches down to release some of the pressure in his pants. He undoes some buttons and fishes out his erection with little difficulty.

“Hapi...” Linhardt groans as he starts to stroke himself, his eyes half-lidded as he continues to stare at her arousal right there in front of him.

Hapi then lets out a groan and pushes herself into a half-sitting position. She raises an eyebrow, seeing how entranced he is, but sitting up fully she is able to see his arm moving at a slow and regular pace. Hapi shrugs and and pulls off her skirt over her head, finding it a bit difficult with her increased breast size, but she still manages.

This catches Linhardt’s attention and he looks up at her. “Oh, Hapi. I can just take care of myself. You can put your clothes back on.”

Hapi scoffs. “All of my clothes feel super uncomfortable right now,” she says, digging her hands into the waistband of her underwear, which was already straining under the growths of her hips and ass. “I’ll probably need new clothes, assuming this is permanent.”

Linhardt nods and then stands up, somewhat comically keeping one hand on his waist to try and hide his erection. “I see. I can go procure a medical gown for you,” he says, turning rather sharply on his heel.

Hapi grimaces and stands up after him. She yanks him by the back of his shirt and rather easily directs him back to lean up against the examination table himself.

“I don’t want to put on any clothes right now,” she says, grabbing his hands and placing them back on her waist. “My whole body still feels hot, I’m clearly not satisfied yet,” she then nods to his erection. “And frankly it’s kinda hard to think about much more than how badly I want you inside me right now. I’m still so turned on that it’s kind of nuts.”

“Hapi...” Linhardt groans. “Oh goddess, Hapi.”

“What? spit it out.”

“Saying things like that so carelessly, I fear I may just ejaculate before you even touch me,” he says with a heavy shudder.

“So, you’ve wanted me for a while now too, huh,” she says, rather blasé, busying herself with unbuttoning his shirt.

“You profess your own interest in me as if it was obvious.”

“But isn’t I? I mean I let you touch me whenever you want.”

“Yes but for medical exams,” Linhardt has to concentrate as after she pulls his shirt off, her hands move to his hips to complete the work of undoing his pants, Her eyes linger briefly on his erection, but quickly dart away.

Hapi presses her lips together. “Why did you stop...earlier?” Hapi asks while starting to pull off his pants.“Groping my boobs when I first told you to?”

Linhardt gives her a confused look, about to reply when some of her jostling causes fabric to brush over his cock, cutting his words off in his throat.

”Do you just, prefer me with bigger boobs?” She asks. “Did you not like me as much when I was so skinny?”

“What!?” Linhardt sputters. “Do you really think me so shallow as to care about your breast size like that?” He asks, his voice low as he appears perhaps even hurt.

Hapi shrugs, pulling back and avoiding his eyes. “I mean, what else am I supposed to think? You frowned like you were disappointed and then stopped,” she says while jerking off his underwear and tossing it to the floor.

Linhardt lets out a short breath, trying to calm himself down from the raging arousal for at least this moment. “Hapi, I stopped because you were not exhibiting any sort of reaction. I have no interest in touching you if you get no benefit in return,” he shrugs. “If there is no reaction, then I might as well just not bother at all.”

Hapi’s brows knit together in slight confusion. “But, people clearly like grabbing boobs no matter what. So why does that matter?”

Linhardt meets her eyes, his face betraying nothing before his hands dart out again to suddenly grab her breasts again. Hapi’s mouth flies open as she moans loudly. Her eyes roll back and she squeezes her thighs together. “L-Linny—!”

Watching her again, Linhardt’s own lips purse, his features filling with desire. “Even if for some reason your breasts were to disappear entirely, as long as you react like favorably to my touch,” he says, pulling forward and pressing his nose to her sternum, squeezing her breasts on either side of his face. “Then quite truthfully I am not sure if I can ever resist.”

Hapi moans again, staggering forward a half-pace and attempting to climb into Linhardt’s lap. Just from touching her breasts again she goes weak in the knees and needs to collapse against him for support. Linhardt however is only scarcely able to keep her from just sliding off him and onto the cold tile floor.

“Hapi!” he yelps, feeling some of her hot skin brush against the wet tip of his cock.

“Linny…” Hapi is intoxicated again, the heat from his touch making her desire for every inch of him catch fire again.

Linhardt pushes her back and stands up, looping one arm around her back to support her. “That examination table is far too uncomfortable,” he mutters while urging Hapi in the direction of a wide sofa that sits against the far wall.

As they stagger together, Hapi keeps rubbing up against him, mewling and nuzzling until he finally manages to get them both to the sofa. She all but collapses into the cushions, panting heavily while Linhardt stands there, almost expectantly.

Hapi glances up at him, taking in his complete unclothed splendour for but a moment before she grabs his wrist and yanks him forward. “I said I wanted you inside me already so what the hell are you waiting for?” She growls as Linhardt manages to clamber on top of her, both of their words completely dying out at the contact of their naked bodies.

Hapi groans, rubbing her chest against him while one leg hooks over his hip.

Linhardt’s erection throbs painfully, even as it finds much-needed friction against her stomach. In reality it just makes his desire even harder to ignore. While his experience is not abundant, it is enough for him to know that if he inserts his penis immediately, he will not last long. “If you refuse to specify, then I will start with my fingers,” he says while peeling their bodies apart just enough to snake his hand down between her legs. Hapi mewls encouragingly the entire time, moving her hips eagerly once she feels him brush against her folds.

Linhardt moves himself down her body, resting hie face against her breasts while feeling her out. He meets no resistance and his fingers slide in effortlessly, her nethers still completely drenched from earlier. Linhardt finds her clit with his thumb and rubs it in shallow circles, not having to put in much effort at all to get her wailing again.

“I am not sure what you are expecting,” Linhardt mutters between placing lazy kisses against her soft chest. “It is not like insertion of any kind is going to magically cure you of this uncharacteristically elevated arousal.”

“Shh...” Hapi grunts, using one hand to shove his head further into her tits. “Just shut up and fuck me okay?”

LInhardt mutters something inaudible but clearly shows no signs of stopping.

Hapi just truly doens’t want to have to think. Not about whatever side effects might come with this weird spell, or whatever this means for her and Lin’s relationship—She just wants him, just wants to keep feeling these highs. And thankfully, Linhardt’s fingers are somehow even more amazing than she imagined. Long and dexterous, he seems to know exactly where to curl and hit her most pleasurable angles. Hapi keeps her eyes closed and thrusts back against his hand, her breathing coming heavy and hard.

“Hapi,” Linhardt grunts. “If you truly wish to be vaginally penetrated by my—”

“Yes, by your cock, okay! Come on, do you have to say it like that?” Hapi’s eyes open as she scowls due to the slight slowing of his fingers.

Linhardt frowns in return. “I am merely—Informing you of my intentions,” he says, pulling himself back from her chest and sitting back between her legs. “I am going to get you as close to orgasm as possible before inserting my penis.”

Hapi gives him a blank look, squirming and pushing herself into a slightly more comfortable position. “Why not now? I’m already pretty close.”

“I think you deeply overestimate how much endurance your current state will permit me to have,” he says, gritting his teeth and pulling back further, keeping his thumb gently circling her clit as he speaks.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“In truth I will be lucky if I do not ejaculate immediately upon insertion,” he groans, sounding exhausted at the very thought.

Hapi frowns. “Seriously? What, haven’t you done this before?”

“I have. That’s why I know this with such certainty.”

Hapi stares back at him in silence, taking another moment to drink him in. His hair has now completely fallen from its bun, framing his face in uneven lengths just like back when they first met. He’s still the same weird kid, but now he’s naked, his face flushed as his fingers gently work inside of her. And now his other hand rests on his cock, and she can see his eyes harden in concentration.

“Hapi,” he breathes. “I have always found myself physically attracted to you. But in this moment,” he swallows. “I never imagined that I would be able to see you like this,” he then leans forward, letting her legs fall to wrap around his waist. He picks up his pace, thrusting and rubbing with his fingers until the angle becomes untenable and he has to let go. Hapi almost protests, but his slick hand moves to her breast immediately. Hapi lets out a sharp wail and she writhes, almost making it more difficult for Linhardt to complete the next step.

But despite her pleasured squirming, Linhardt manages to get himself in position, the head of his cock resting at her entrance. “I am doing this because you insisted. So do not complain if you are dissatisfied with the results,” he manages to grunt out while nudging himself inside with a series of short movements.

“Linny,” she whines, even as he slips inside just as easily as his fingers before. “Ah—“

“Haah...” Linhardt grimaces, pulling out only to thrust back in with a slow grind. “I hope you realise I likely won’t be able to pull out in time—“ he says just as Hapi grabs the back of his head, dragging him into what he quickly realises is their first proper kiss.

They moan together this time, tongues sliding together while their hips crash together in unison.Linhardt squeezes her breasts with both hands, pleasuring her with her still incredibly sensitive nipples; while also using the tactile sensation to keep himself distracted enough to avoid climaxing immediately.

He wants to keep kissing her, but has to pull back to gasp for air, trying desperately to keep himself at an advantageous angle, but ultimately becoming subject to the movements of her hips. His movements are a little sloppy, but no less effective as his momentum of his thrusts permeate her core, flooding her with an intense warmth that she can scarcely get enough of.

“Linny!” She wails, her hips quivering as her inner walls clamp down around him. She clenches and squeezes, hungrily taking him in as deep as she can. “Haah—Ahh~” The sharp angle of his cock finally sends her once more into ecstasy, Linhardt following soon after.

“Hapi!” He squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his face against her neck as he finally lets go. Hapi feels it and finds the sudden flash of physical, tangible heat against her inner walls to give her additional electric thrill. Linhardt was right, he didn’t have time to pull out. She is not bothered as there are many simple remedies to prevent an unwanted pregnancy from accruing nonetheless. And besides, she kind of likes how irresistible he finds her.

Hapi however doesn’t push him away immediately, even as Linhardt swiftly loses his energy to continue. Hapi’s legs wrap even more tightly around him, and she grabs him into another kiss. “Ahh—Ahhnnnn,” her tongue invades his mouth and Linhardt grabs her breasts again, offering her a few more grinds against her clit to help her. Hapi climaxes a final time, rubbing every part of her body against his that she can reach. Linhardt breaks the kiss and tries to push back out of her firm grip. “That is...three times?” He gasps while slowly wriggling himself out of her, glimpsing just a flash of disappointment from Hapi.

“Yeah, I guess so,” she says, biting down on her lower lip to keep from sighing.

Linhardt moves away to collapse against the other arm of the couch. Hoping that she does not interpret his need for space as a sudden loss of interest in her.

Hapi just continues to lie there, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breaths. She still doesn’t want to come down, she doesn’t want to deal with any of this. Getting new clothes, trying to explain this to everyone, or trying to figure out how to make it less noticeable.

But in her hazy thoughts, she feels the soft brush of fabric against her skin. She opens her eyes to see Linhardt’s face staring down at her. His face is still flushed and his hair in disarray, but Hapi could swear that his expression was kind, and perhaps even affectionate. He tucks the blanket around her shoulders and then moves away.

Linhardt has covered himself with a robe, and now sits at her feet on the couch. He’s still here. He’s still here just like he has always been. She pulls her knees up and then pushes herself upright on the couch. Linhardt reacts, looking almost as if he was going tosay something, but he goes silent as soon as Hapi moves.

She leans against his shoulder, cuddling as close as she can. Linhardt gives a gasp of surprise at first, but then swiftly puts one arm around her. There was still much left to deal with and to discuss, but for the moment, she felt warm next to him. And as they both start to drift off from the sexual release resting heavy in their veins, at the very least, worry is the very furthest thing from their minds.


End file.
